


A Collection of Us (Setleth Week 2019)

by Auron_Kale



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auron_Kale/pseuds/Auron_Kale
Summary: A collection of works based around my modern Setleth college AU. The setting is based around commissions I had done by Twitter artist @ruiaes. More characters will be revealed & tagged when new parts are posted.Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Prompt One: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these prompts should range between warm and fuzzy with everything in between. Do expect to see lots of references to Disney as well as other familiar fandoms. In the end of the day, they’re just some college kids living their lives and not battling to save the world.

**Prompt One: First Kiss**

The first time Byleth kissed Seteth was when they were both very young children. At the time, both kids were enrolled in a soccer class that consisted of four and five year olds. Byleth herself had just turned five three days into the month of March while Seteth had turned four in December.

After learning the basics of soccer as well as team play, their first game was held on a sunny spring day in April. Everything had been going fine until Seteth, who was chasing down the ball tripped and fell due to a large divot in the grass. Landing on his elbows and knees, the little boy tried not to cry but failed to stop the tears as he felt the stinging pain of scrapes on his knees and a cut on his right forearm. All of his classmates, including Byleth, and his coach immediately stopped and rushed to his aid. Once his coach treated his scrapes and cut, which was now covered in an Olaf the Snowman band-aid, Byleth stood by his side and helped him to his feet.

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Mmm... Yeah... Mama usually kisses my boo-boos to make me feel better..."_

Making up her mind immediately, Byleth reached for his hand and held up his right arm. Spotting Olaf's happy grin on the band-aid, the little girl kissed the spot where the cut was. _"There. Does that feel better?"_

Giving his best friend a shy smile, Seteth nodded. _"Uh-huh..."_

_"Good! Now let's go play with the others, okay?"_ Byleth grinned back as she took his hand once more and the pair walked back to where their teammates and coach were waiting.

-

The first time Seteth kissed Byleth was when she accidentally broke her arm after falling off of her bicycle at the age of twelve. It was the beginning of summer vacation when both Seteth and Byleth decided to go ride their bikes to their favorite ice cream shop.

Both were looking forward to spending their days as they did when they had free days: watching various Disney movies and eating ice cream. The pair were inseparable and pretty much all of their family and friends knew that one day they'd be perfect for one another. For now, the best friends were content to hang out and have fun together every day.

_“What movie do you want to watch today?”_

_“Mmm… maybe one of the older movies… How about Mary Poppins?”_ Byleth suggested as the two continued to peddle down the road.

_“That sounds good. Are we staying at your place today or mine?”_

_“I think tonight’s sleepover is at my place.”_

_“Sounds goo- BYLETH WATCH OUT!”_ yelled Seteth as a car suddenly cut into the bike lane and stopped in Byleth’s path.

Letting out a scream, Byleth slammed on her brakes to avoid the car but ended up careening over the handlebars of her bicycle, immediately thankful that neither she nor Seteth were wearing their usual cycling shoes but rather sneakers. Hitting the pavement, the young girl groaned as she felt shooting pain rocketing up her left arm. Skidding to a stop, Seteth immediately reached for his cellphone and dialed Jeralt’s number as he sat with Byleth on the ground.

_“Uncle Jeralt! It’s Byleth! She’s hurt really bad and I think her arm’s broken,”_ the eleven year old blurt out in a rush just as bystanders began to attend to the two children.

_“Stay there and I’ll be ther- And just got the dispatch so I’ll be there soon. Keep her calm Kiddo, okay?”_

_“Uh-huh, I will…”_

Fifteen minutes later, Jeralt arrived with Alois in their police cruiser to the scene of the accident. While Alois took witness statements, Jeralt tended to the children. Making sure that Byleth’s broken arm was secure, he called for the paramedics to take the three of them straight to the hospital. After the kids were taken care of, Jeralt called his boss to let them know that he was going to bring the children home and stay with them as Byleth sustained a bad but clean break in her arm.

After both kids were put to bed, Seteth climbed up to the top bunk and checked on his best friend.

_"You okay? And sorry that summer's off to a crummy start for you..."_

_"I'm okay... I'm glad that you were with me though, I think I'd have lost it if I was by myself... But, hopefully nothing else happens like this until school starts."_

_"Yeah... Indech said he'll stop by before going to his summer job in the afternoon. Mom told him to bring us some ice cream and lunch."_

_"Oh good. We're staying here tomorrow, right?"_

_"Uh-huh. We can watch whatever..."_ the boy trailed off before leaning over to kiss Byleth's forehead. _"Hope you feel better now... And good night."_

_"Good night Seteth,"_ smiled Byleth as she settled under the blankets to go to sleep knowing her best friend was be her side.

-

The first time Byleth and Seteth kissed one another was during their first year of college. The two freshman students were spending their evening studying in Byleth’s dorm room while music from Seteth’s laptop played softly in the background.

Despite both having dated others while in high school, the best friends usually gravitated back to one another to share experiences but neither had made any romantic moves towards the other. Both were very affectionate around each other, which often surprised people when they found out that the friends were not a couple. Many of their friends were taking bets on when they would get together, but so far, no money had exchanged hands while their own family members were left wondering when the inevitable news would reach them as well.

As the pair studied, they were sharing a large slice of triple-chocolate cake from a very popular dessert shop near their school. Every so often, one of them would sneak a glance at the other before quickly diverting their gaze elsewhere. Bit by bit, the cake was slowly being eaten away until one piece remained and two pairs of forks proceeded to stab it at the same time. Once they realized what had happened, the pair looked at each other and laughed.

“You can have it,” the pair replied in unison before laughing once more.

“No seriously By, you can have it,” Seteth smiled as he watched Byleth eye the piece hungrily.

“It wouldn’t be fair to you Set… I _know_ you let me eat more of the cake than you so you should get it,” the eighteen year old grinned as she took a sip of her milk tea.

“So what if I did? It’s not a big deal,” the seventeen year old shook his head as he reached for his own tea off of his pile of textbooks. Taking a sip, he noticed a smudge of the dark chocolate ganache frosting on the corner of Byleth’s mouth. “Hey By, you have frosting on your face.”

Raising an eyebrow at him, Byleth gave him a slightly mischievous grin. As they grew up together, Byleth never failed to notice how handsome Seteth had become over the years. From his short forest green hair, to the delicate pointed ears that all Nabateans shared and finally his lithe yet muscular form that had been shaped by cycling, soccer, swimming and track. While having entertained the idea of possibly dating him in secret, the young woman was very afraid of losing his friendship. _But… maybe he might feel the same about me?_ she thought as his bright green gaze remained focused on her lips. _Hmm… He’s interested in something, and I don’t think it’s the chocolate._ “Oh do I?”

Noting the playful tone in her voice, Seteth gulped before studying his best friend in a different light. Light mint green hair fell past her shoulders while her sea-foam green eyes shone brightly under the overhead light. Despite the baggy sweatshirt and pajama bottoms she wore, strong muscles strengthened from swimming, track, soccer and fencing. She was beautiful both inside and out to him, but most of all, he found her perfect. He had dreamed of dating her but was afraid she'd reject him and lose her friendship as well. Throwing caution into the wind, the Nabatean boy decided to take action. "Mm-hmm."

"Care to tell me where exactly?"

"Mmm... But not really," he smirked as he leaned in close and swiftly kissed her chastely before licking off the frosting.

Staring at him in shock, Byleth touched her lips before smirking back at him and tackling him to the ground before kissing him back.

Minutes later, they both broke for air while smiling happily at one another in each other’s arms.

"So... We're gonna be a thing Set?"

"I'd love nothing more than to be a thing together, By."

"You know the others have been taking bets since we were in middle school."

"Mm-hmm... Hopefully Rhea's willing to split the pot with us," he laughed as he kissed her again. "We really took a long time to get here-"

"-But it's totally worth it." Snuggling against her best friend once more, Byleth realized that rather than the fireworks that she was expecting from confessing to Seteth, it was more like a old, cozy blanket that warmed her soul. "Be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend."

"Definitely."

“Ditto."


	2. Prompt Two: Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth have a daily tradition that began when they were very young. Even as they grow older, the pair continue on while beginning to incorporate some new ones along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have our ways of unwinding from a long day, so of course these two would have their own way of relaxing from all that studying, right?

**Prompt Two: Tradition**

While both Byleth and Seteth had familial traditions, there was one tradition that they had developed all on their own: watching Disney and Pixar movies. What started out as a way for Seteth’s older siblings to keep their baby brother occupied while they did their own things, Byleth was later included when the then three year old girl declared that nearly two year old Nabatean boy was her very best friend ever.

Due to Sothis Fomóire being a very well-known and popular artist and sculptor, she was able to work from home as well as her own hours. So when she became friends with the new neighbors, Jeralt and Siobhán Eisner, the single mother was very pleased to know that the Eisners had a young daughter nearly the same age as her youngest child. At the time, Byleth was just two years of age when she first met the fifteen-month old Seteth. The young girl took an instant liking to the baby boy while also bonding with his older siblings: twelve year old Macuil, nine year old Rhea and seven year old Indech.

To ease the burden of stresses of looking for suitable child care for Byleth, Sothis gladly offered to watch Byleth after she was done with preschool for the day. Although Sothis enjoyed watching the children play together, there were times when she relied on her older children to help keep the younger pair entertained. The day she came inside the house to find Macuil putting on _101 Dalmatians_ for the children, Sothis chuckled as she knew there was no going back for either Byleth or Seteth.

_“You do realize that you’re about to create two little Disney fanatics,” Sothis teased her eldest son, who merely shrugged his shoulders._

_“There are worse things I could show them than a movie about dogs, Mom,” Macuil smiled as both noticed how enraptured both Byleth and Seteth were by the barking of the dogs on the television screen. The pair chuckled as both toddlers were trying to howl alongside the dogs on-screen._

_“Though true, be prepared for lots of off-key singing my love,” laughed Sothis as she kissed her son’s hair. “Make sure to do your homework and offer help to Rhea and Indech with theirs. As for these two, just stay with them and take care of any of their needs. I’ll be in the studio if you need me.”_

_“These two can’t be any worse than Rhea and Indie in the singing department Mom and yes, I’ll take care of anything that the kiddos need.”_

_“Good and thanks Sweetie.”_

_Taking a glance at his baby brother and Byleth who were babbling along with the movie, Macuil began to focus on his homework from his spot at the kitchen island until Rhea and Indech arrived fifteen minutes later from school._

From _Snow White_ to _Coco_ and everything in between, Byleth and Seteth continued to watch a least one Disney film a day as they grew from toddlerhood into their teenage years. Even with extra-curricular activities and sports taking root in their young lives, the best friends always made time to watch a movie together daily while they did their homework. Now into their first year of college, the pair continued on with their daily Disney movie and homework, but with a few new additions to their tradition.

“Ah ah, no dessert and movie until you clean up from that gross soccer kit,” Byleth warned as Seteth set his things down and tried to move in for a hug.

“How about a kiss then?” he grinned as Byleth grabbed the front of his jersey and kissed him soundly.

“You get one more after you clean up. I had a boring day of classes and I need some ice cream therapy with some _Sleeping Beauty_ and a side of kisses from my boyfriend.”

“Just a side?” he laughed as he made his way to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxer briefs, a gray t-shirt and black sweatpants. Despite already being together romantically, both teens had a habit of leaving a change of clothes at each other's place for emergencies. With now living on the same dormitory floor, they continued on with their tradition, if only to make cleaning up after sports practice or working out at the gym much easier before spending time together.

“Just a side until homework’s done. Then we’ll see,” she winked, making Seteth laugh.

“Oh _really_ , guess I’d better get going then,” came the amused reply as he gathered his toiletries, put on his slides and carried his change of clothes before heading to the communal shower on the dorm floor.

Turning on her television, Byleth set up the streaming box to play _Sleeping Beauty_ at a given moment before retrieving two spoons and the large carton of birthday cake ice cream from her dorm fridge. Humming to herself as she retrieved her textbooks, notebooks and pencil case from her backpack, the eighteen year old settled onto the small sofa and began to work until Seteth returned.

When Seteth returned, he made sure to keep his soiled soccer kit in a separate bag for washing before setting his things down. Grabbing his backpack, he settled next to Byleth and gave her a loving kiss before retrieving his homework. “Ready?”

“Always,” she grinned as she pressed ‘play’ on the remote. Letting Seteth pull her into his arms for one more quick kiss, the pair settled back down to enjoy their daily tradition.


	3. Prompt 3: Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? A secret admirer for Byleth?

**Prompt Three: Sneaking Around**

It started with a small box of LEGO pieces on her desk.

When the month of February arrived, Byleth awoke to her alarm blaring at five-thirty in the morning from her phone as usual to get ready for her morning run with Seteth. Stumbling out of bed to find her clothes, she found a small box on her desk with a post-it note attached saying “Open Me”. Staring at the box, she opened it to find a few pieces of red and white LEGO blocks inside. Pursing her lips, the eighteen year old distinctly remembered leaving nothing other than her pens and journal on the desk before going to bed at around eleven-thirty the previous night. Pushing the thought of how the box got onto her desk aside, Byleth got dressed and headed out to meet her best friend slash boyfriend at the school’s track.

Later on that day, while reaching into her backpack for her textbooks, there was another small box inside the bag. Pulling it out and finding the same post-it attached to the lid, Byleth found more pieces of LEGO inside.

“What’s in the box Byleth?” Annette asked curiously while Mercedes smiled.

“Perhaps it’s from a secret admirer?”

“Why would a secret admirer give her LEGO though, that’s kinda silly,” Hilda sighed though a dreamy look crossed her features seconds later. “Although, it _is_ rather unique I guess…”

“Who knows, but there’s probably a reason as to why I’m getting them. Anyways, it’s nothing really to worry about so we’ll just see what happens,” chuckled Byleth as she closed the box and continued studying with her friends.

While cuddling with Seteth on the sofa in her dorm after dinner that evening, the pair were watching _Wall-E_ when Byleth brought up the surprises she found that day.

“-And that’s that. I don’t know how the boxes got into my room and my backpack but I’m now kinda curious about them.”

“…So there’s just LEGO inside of the boxes? That’s…kinda weird but kinda cool?” Seteth asked while examining one of the boxes. “And no clues on the post-its?”

“Nope. Whoever it is, they’re smart in having it typed onto the post-its so that they don’t leave their handwriting…”

“Secret admirer?”

“Now you sound like Mercie…”

Shrugging his shoulders, Seteth handed Byleth the box back before kissing her hair. “Nothing wrong with having someone admire you, y’know.”

“Hmm… true,” she nodded before they both saw it was the part in the movie where Wall-E and EVE were dancing in space. Getting up from the sofa, Byleth grabbed Seteth’s hand and dragged him to his feet. “Dance with me?”

Grinning back, he proceeded to hold her hands in his as they go into position. “But of course, my fair lady.”

Laughing, the pair began to dance in her dorm along with both Wall-E and EVE as they forgot about the boxes of LEGO.

-

Over the course of the following days, Byleth found at least two boxes of LEGO carefully snuck either in her personal belongings or somewhere in her dorm where her secret admirer was certain she’d find them. Despite finding the entire situation a bit bizarre, Byleth had to admit that it was rather fun finding the boxes of LEGO.

Thinking who could be responsible, the young woman was oddly drawing a blank. Her gut was telling her that Seteth was probably responsible but at the same time, she knew her best friend wasn’t exactly known for subterfuge as he preferred honesty overall. Beyond him, the list of people who knew she enjoyed LEGO was pretty much limited to very close friends and family.

Looking at her calendar, she noticed that the fourteenth of February was neatly circled in red Sharpie. Spotting Seteth’s neat handwriting, she laughed as he had written:

_Chocolate, Brownies & Ice Cream Day! Oh and I guess it’s Valentine’s Day too…_

Smiling to herself, she found herself agreeing with his statement as she also realized that Valentine’s Day was the next day. Feeling her heart flutter in her chest as well as butterflies in her stomach, Byleth realized that it would be her’s and Seteth’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple. Deciding that she would do something special for her studious boyfriend, the young woman headed to bed and slept peacefully.

While Byleth slept, an unknown figure had let themselves into her dorm and placed a box on her small coffee table before sneaking away silently, locking the door after them.

-

On the morning of Valentine’s Day, Byleth awoke to her phone alerting her of a received text. Yawning, she blearily picked up the phone and found that it was a text from Seteth.

_Hey By, wanted to know if you wanted to get breakfast with me? Thankfully we only have labs today and that’s not until almost lunchtime. LMK!_

Tapping out a reply, Byleth flopped back onto her bed before sitting up and immediately spotted a white box on her coffee table. Climbing out of bed, she padded over to the box and spotted an envelope attached to the box’s lid. Opening the envelope, a small booklet fell out as well as a note.

**_*Please follow the instructions in the booklet. All will be revealed.*_ **

Grinning, Byleth opened the booklet and let out a giggle as she was first instructed to gather all the LEGO pieces. Once she had all the pieces, she began to follow the illustrations until the pieces created a red heart in a white square with the words “Be My Valentine?” in the middle of the heart. Smiling brightly, she turned the last page of the instructions and let out a surprised gasp as Seteth’s familiar handwriting filled the page.

_To By,_

_I hope you enjoyed putting this little puzzle together and if you’ve made it this far, perhaps you’d like to put another puzzle together. Inside of the box is a fairly simple puzzle. Put it together and I’m pretty sure you’ll like the surprise. By the way, we can discuss the details over breakfast because I know you’ll wonder how I pulled this over you._

_Love, Set_

Setting the LEGO valentine down, Byleth opened the box and found another box inside with a keyhole on top. Next to the box was a key, but not just any key, it was a Destiny Place keyblade keychain. “Oh holy shit… He _didn’t_ …”

Placing the keyblade into the box, Byleth held her breath as she turned it and the box opened, revealing two tickets to Disneyland as well as a pair of plane tickets. Letting out a scream, Byleth grabbed the box, shoved it into her backpack and ran out of her dorm towards Seteth’s which was at the other end of the floor. Spotting him standing casually by his door, she launched herself at him while laughing happily.

Catching her in his arms, Seteth grinned brightly as she pulled him down for a loving kiss. “Well?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, they’re Disney fans so of course they’d love Kingdom Hearts too.


	4. Prompt Four: Yuletide Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sothis was expecting a special delivery on Christmas... Said delivery decided to show up a few days later instead.

**Prompt Four: Yuletide Celebration**

"Are you sure you can handle the kiddos, Mila?"

"Sothis, just go enjoy yourself at the gallery party, Naga and I have this, right Naga?"

Setting Rhea down from her lap, who was busy writing her Christmas to-do list for the party, the eldest Nabatean sibling merely nodded. "We certainly do. Besides, we - including Duma - will make sure that everything is set for Christmas this year. It's Seteth's first one since he decided to show up a few days after his due date..."

"He's still my favorite Christmas present though, I mean look at these chubby chubby cheeks," Sothis cooed at the nearly year old baby boy. Kissing his cheeks, the baby laughed happily as Rhea moved to hug her mother.

"Mom! I wrote down everything that we need for Christmas dinner. We definitely need a cake for Seteth. Because he really wants one, right Seteth?" The eight year-old girl grinned at her youngest brother.

"Rey!" chirped Seteth as Sothis continued to carry him against her hip while her aunts and mother looked at her with wise smiles.

"Is that so, Rhea? Then what kind of cake has Seteth been asking for specifically?" teased Naga as the girl shifted playfully in her stance. "He says chocolate..."

Sothis shifted Seteth in her arms and kiss his nose, "Does my baby boy want a chocolate cake with extra chocolatey frosting? Hmm?"

Squealing happily, Seteth bounced in his mother's arms as she cuddled him close once more. Rhea giggled at her aunts, who also chucked. "See mom?"

"I see Rhea. Okay, so add the cake to your list Sweetie. And seriously Mila, Naga, you're _sure_ you can handle the kiddos and the list?"

"Sothis, go get ready for your party, we'll take care of it. Now hand over the little munchkin,” smiled Mila as she took Seteth in her arms, who babbled and squeaked as he was presented with a bottle of milk. “He’s due for his nap, right?”

“Mm-hmm. Not too long as otherwise he won’t sleep the night...”

“I sincerely doubt that Sothis,” Naga teased as Seteth somehow managed to yawn as he was drinking from his bottle.

“He actually sleeps like a log, at least that’s what mommy says,” came a new voice as Indech grinned at his baby brother.

“Yeah, he likes sleep apparently,” Macuil smiled as both he and his younger brother greeted his aunts before receiving hugs from their mother.

“I remember when I was helping Auntie Sothis give him a bath, poor Set nearly fell asleep in the middle of it,” laughed nineteen year old Tiki.

“Okay okay, my baby boy is the perfect sleeper. That said, let him crawl around and play until it’s bath time. He’s been getting the hang of standing with assistance and I think he wants to try to walk soon...”

“Already?!” came the booming voice of Duma, as he entered the kitchen with several bags of groceries.

“Duma, thank you and yes. I forgot it’s been a few months since you last saw your nephew but he’s growing and developing even faster than the other kiddos, which is no small feat,” Sothis replied with pride in her voice.

Setting the groceries down, the tall and burly Nabatean bent down to peer at his youngest nephew’s bright emerald eyes before letting out a bark of laughter. “Yes, this tiny one is destined for even greater things. Now then Sisters, shall we get the house in order?”

“I wanna help Uncle Duma!”

“Me too!”

“I can help Auntie Naga and Tiki with the cooking,” Macuil beamed at his aunt and older cousin. The twelve year old boy truly enjoyed cooking and loved it when he got to cook alongside Naga, who was an accomplished chef at an extremely popular restaurant, and Tiki, who was beginning her own culinary journey as a pastry chef.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll get ready for my party while you guys hold down the fort. Then tomorrow and on Christmas Day, we can just relax and have fun with lots of presents, food and cookies. Deal?” Sothis grinned happily as she was surrounded by her children and family.

“Deal,” replied everyone, save for Seteth, who had decided to take a nap in the middle of his bottle.

“...Mac, can you set up your brother’s pack and play in the family room? Rhea, go help Uncle Duma with your list. Indie, can you get your brother’s blanket and his plush fish from his crib before helping Uncle Duma? Finally, my dear and favorite ladies, get the groceries sorted so we can start figuring out dishes to make. Oh and Tiki, you are more than welcome to try and bake some desserts as I know you wanted more practice, right?”

“Definitely Auntie Sothis. Can I make Set’s cake? Please? I really want to make him something special... And yes, it’ll be very chocolatey,” begged Tiki with a pleading look.

“Tiki, we’d be honored if you did. Maybe you can collaborate with your cousins too, if you’d like?”

“Oh for sure, we’ve been talking about it, right guys?”

“YEAH!” Replied the children with proud smiles on their faces. It was clear to everyone in the room that they dearly loved their baby brother and wanted everything to be special for him.

“Alright then, let’s get this show on the road,” laughed Sothis as everyone split off into their assigned roles.

Just before taking off to get ready, Mila handed Seteth off to her younger sister and kissed his hair. “He’s really just the sweetest thing, isn’t he?”

“Mm-hmm... I’m very lucky to be blessed with this little one. I love all of my children but there’s something about Seteth that makes my heart burst with absolute joy. Duma’s right, I think he’s destined to do really great things... But for now, he’s truly my little Christmas miracle - despite showing up a few days late. I want him to grow to be happy and hopefully find his special someone...”

“I’m sure he will. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I received an email from one of my old friends from school. You remember Jeralt Eisner, right?”

“Yes, he’s the one who became a police detective, right?”

“Mm-hmm. Apparently he, his wife and their daughter are looking to move out here as

Siobhán - that’s his wife’s name - is slated to become the newest Chemistry and Biology teacher at Garreg Mach High. They’ll be moving during the summer and asked me to look around for any homes that might be going up for sale in the area.”

“Hmm... I think one of the houses down the street - you remember Kaze and Azura, right?”

“She’s the opera singer right?”

“Right right. I remember chatting with them a few days ago and I believe they said they were going to move to Valla to help Corrin and Kamui with something... Anyways, they mentioned the move wouldn’t be until the summer anyways so I’ll try to put in a good word for them. Do you know how old their daughter is?”

“Jeralt said she’ll be turning two in March. Who knows, she could end up being best friends with Seteth in the near future...”

Looking down at her sleeping son, Sothis kissed his dark green hair and inhaled his baby powder and lavender scent. A flash of a mint-haired little girl playing with her baby boy as they chased each other in the backyard flitted through her mind’s eye. Meeting her sister’s eyes, Sothis nodded. “I think you may be right about that one, Mila...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons, dragons everywhere!


	5. Prompt Five: History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Seteth notices that he's not like the other kids so it's Mama Sothis to the rescue.

**Prompt Five: History**

Walking through his mother’s art studio, Seteth found solace looking at her various paintings and sculptures. The seven year old was now at the age where he was curious about why he had pointed ears and green hair. Another detail that interested him was the fact that his front canine teeth were rather pointy and fang-like. Stopping in front of a sculpture, the young boy eyed it carefully before placing a hand over a great clawed foot.

“Hi Baby Boy, what brings you here?” Sothis smiled at her youngest son, who was focused on a statue of the Earth Dragon.

Looking up at his mother, Seteth let go of the dragon’s foot and made his way to her. Letting her pick him up, the boy rested his head on her shoulder. “Mommy? Why do I look the way I do?”

“What do you mean, my Love? Is anyone bothering you?”

“No... and even if they did, Byleth usually stops them from saying anything. I was just wondering is all... Like the only other person that I know of that has green hair - other than us and Byleth - is Indie’s friend Linhardt. But Lin doesn’t have fangs or pointy ears... Am I weird?”

Feeling a pang of hurt in her heart, Sothis kissed her son’s cheek before sitting down in her favorite arm chair. “No Baby no, you’re not weird in the slightest. You know that we are Nabateans, but we’ve never really explained to you what that means. Your aunts and uncle wanted to wait until you were a bit older, but I think it’s time that you learn about our people.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No no, it’s not bad at all. In fact, I think you’ll find it fascinating really. Can you wait right here? I want to show you something...”

“Okay mommy,” Seteth nodded as he climbed off of his mother’s lap to let her get up. Keeping his eyes on her, the boy watched as she made her way to one of her bookcases and retrieved a very old and worn tome. Moving to the side, Seteth allowed his mother to sit back down before letting her pull him onto her lap.

“This book has been in our family for many generations. It’s been well-loved and enjoyed by everyone... Even your older siblings have read this book and I’m glad I can share this with you. Flayn will see it when she’s a bit older and I hope you might be the one to share it with her.”

Touching the book’s cover, Seteth noticed that there was a picture of a dragon on there. Looking at the Earth Dragon statue once more, Seteth’s eyes widened at a thought. “Mommy? Am I a dragon?”

Looking at her son in both shock and awe as he had immediately made the connection between the book and the statue, Sothis kissed his hair and hugged him tightly. “What if I told you that we’re all dragons? What would you say?”

“Can I fly and breath fire?” came the excited question.

Barking out a laugh, Sothis shook her head. “Maybe once upon a time Baby, but we can’t transform into dragon forms anymore... Now, let’s look at the history of Nabatea together, okay? I’ll help you with any words that are too hard to pronounce.”

“Okay Mommy,” Seteth agreed as he cracked open the very large book. Emerald green eyes widened in surprise as he saw several depictions of various dragons before he began to read about the history of his people.

As her son read out loud, Sothis cuddled him close to her bosom while pride began to swell inside of her. Her siblings had agreed with her that Seteth was definitely destined to do great things, but the fact that he had already deduced that he was descended from dragons without her saying a word warmed her soul immensely.

“...Mommy? Is Byleth a dragon too?”

“Where would you get that idea Sweetie?”

“She has green hair and eyes like Rhea and Flayn... So I thought she might be like us...”

Thinking for a moment, Sothis gave her son a smile. “I think that might be a question for Byleth’s mommy and daddy to answer, right? I don’t know their family history so it wouldn’t be fair of me to think she is, right?”

“Huh... that’s true... Maybe she’s like Lucina in my books!” Seteth exclaimed as he recalled the history of the Exalt of Ylisse who was a descendant of a Divine Dragon.

“She very well could be like that Baby... Even still, I think her hair and eyes make her very unique, right?”

“Mm-hmm... I like that about her...” mumbled the little boy as Sothis internally screamed at finding out that her baby boy might be harboring a very tiny crush on his best friend.

“That’s nice of you to say. Did you tell her that?”

“Yeah, she said she likes my hair, eyes _and ears_ too...”

Squeezing him tightly, Sothis let out a high-pitched squeal. “OH YOU TWO ARE SO _CUTE_!!!”

“Moooommmmm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your mom has been shipping you with your best friends since you were toddlers...


	6. Prompt Six: Seteth's Birthday (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How else do you spend your eighteenth birthday when it's sandwiched between Christmas and New Year’s? At Disneyland of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late but figured I should put this out since I did manage to finish this. The Day 7 prompt is proving a bit of a challenge but I'll have something done for it...

**Prompt Six: Seteth's Birthday (Part One)**

“Are these really necessary?” Jeralt mumbled as he fussed with the mouse-eared hat once more.

“Jeralt, just relax and get into the spirit of things,” came the teasing reply from Siobhán as she watched Byleth and Seteth dash off ahead of the group inside of the store.

“Yeah Uncle Jeralt, I think they look quite nice on you,” sixteen year old Flayn smiled sweetly while she caught sight of both Macuil and Indech trying on other Mickey Mouse ear hats. “Oh wow... Mom? Can I get these ones please?” begged Flayn upon finding a Sleeping Beauty pair of Minnie Mouse ears.

“Sure honey, that would look beautiful on you. What do you think Rhe?”

“Love them Flayn... Oh! How about these for me?” Rhea asked as she held up a pair of Briar Rose Minnie ears.

“Get them,” came the simultaneous reply from her mother and sister.

“Done. Mac? Indie? You both decide yet?”

“Mac’s getting the Yoda ears-”

“-And Indie’s going for the Chewbacca ones.”

“Now... Where’s the Birthday Boy and his bestie?” chuckled Jeralt before his heart stopped briefly as both Byleth and Seteth were trying on what suspiciously looked like bride and groom Mickey and Minnie ears. Though he was overjoyed at the fact that both teens had finally admitted their feelings for one another, marriage was something that he had hoped was the furthest thing on their minds as they were still in their first year of college. “Ahem you two?”

“Dad!”

“Uncle Jeralt!”

“Jer-Bear,” Siobhán teased as she looked at the pair before her. “You two look adorable in those but I’d prefer you two finish college before thinking about wedding bells, right Sothis?”

“Definitely. Still, when you both are ready to walk down the aisle, we’ll probably get you a pair each for the party,” Sothis grinned as the two teens blushed.

Taking the ears off, the teens shared a smile before Seteth kissed Byleth’s forehead as she hugged him tightly. “Someday,” the pair whispered to each other before letting go of each other.

“Alright young Padawan, it’s your birthday celebration so are we finally going to Galaxy’s Edge or not?” Indech teased his baby brother with a warm smile. The twenty-six year old, along with his siblings, mother and Byleth’s parents had orchestrated this trip for all of them to celebrate Christmas, New Year’s and of course, Seteth’s eighteenth birthday.

Everyone, including Byleth, knew that Seteth was extremely excited for Galaxy’s Edge but due to their high school graduation, packing their belongings for college and spending time with other friends, the young Nabatean and Byleth were unable to go to Disneyland over the summer like they wanted. It was Flayn and Byleth’s suggestion that they all go on a family trip to Disneyland for Christmas and New Year’s since Seteth’s birthday fell right between the two holidays which was readily agreed upon by everyone but Seteth, as they wanted it to be a surprise.

As Christmas neared, Macuil ushered his mother and siblings into a limousine just before dawn and they all headed to the airport while the Eisner family did the same a few days before Christmas Eve. Once they all met at the airport, Seteth was about to ask what was going on before Byleth stepped forward and placed a BB-8 Mickey ears hat atop his head with a kiss.

_“Happy early birthday Set. We’re all spending Christmas, your birthday and New Year’s at Disneyland. Hope you’re ready for it.”_

Stunned, Seteth looked over everyone before breaking out in a huge grin as they all gave him a group hug. _“You guys… Wow… I don’t know what to say…”_

_“Don’t worry Kiddo, we’re all practically a big happy family at this rate so it’s only fair we celebrate the holidays together together,”_ smiled Jeralt as he ruffled the boy’s hair as Siobhán kissed his cheek.

_“What my dear husband means Sweetie, is that it’s about time we all spent a family vacation together, especially now that you and By-By are a couple.”_

_“Moooommmm…”_ Byleth whined playfully at the use of her mother’s nickname for her.

_“So let’s get going hmm? We’ve got to get settled into the hotel before we all head to the parks. And don’t worry Kid, all of our belongings and tickets are waiting for us there. I took care of everything,”_ Macuil winked as Seteth gave him a warm hug.

_“Thanks Mac…”_

_“Come on everyone, let’s go!”_ cheered Flayn as both Rhea and Sothis linked their arms around Seteth’s while Byleth walked between her parents.

_“You sure you’ll be okay leaving the office for nearly two weeks Rhe?”_ Seteth chuckled as his older sister kissed his cheek.

_“Anything for you Baby Brother. After all, you’re finally turning eighteen so of course I’d stop everything for this. Besides, everything’s slowed down at the office because of the holidays - which is why I’m thankful you were born between two major holidays.”_

_“In other words, Baby Boy, thank you for being our Christmas present - especially mine,”_ laughed Sothis. _“Also your aunts, Uncle Duma and Tiki will meet us for lunch later today. Sound good?”_

_“Definitely. I’m really happy about this, it’s just a total shock though.”_

_“We know,”_ came the amused reply from the entire group as they all headed for the security gate.

Now in the park, the group headed for Galaxy’s Edge while all clad in various ear hats and headbands. Emblazoned on Seteth’s chest was a birthday pin while everyone else had a “I’m celebrating…” pin on their clothes. Seteth looked every bit the teenage boy that he was, clad in a Wall-E hoodie and a pair of dark slim-fitting jeans with sneakers while his short forest green hair covered his ears. His mother and siblings showed off their ears with no problems while Seteth’s haircut simply covered them up, though he too generally had no issues showing off his draconic heritage. Next to him, Byleth was clad in an EVE hoodie, black yoga pants and sneakers. Her mint-colored hair was done up in Rey’s iconic hairstyle as she and Seteth walked hand-in-hand ahead of the group. To anyone that looked upon the pair, it was clear that both Byleth and Seteth were a couple in love and for the two teens, they were exactly proud of that fact.

Upon arriving at Galaxy’s Edge, the two teens made a beeline for the Milk Stand and placed orders of both blue and green milks for everyone to try. After that, they simply roamed around while Seteth was treated to buying a full-on Jedi outfit as well as a lightsaber courtesy of his mother.

As they headed into Dok-Ondar’s Den of Antiquities, the group headed to the counter to look at the various lightsabers.

“Go on Set, pick which one you want, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure Mom?” the boy asked for what seemed to be the millionth time, causing Sothis to laugh as she carried a bag containing Seteth’s Jedi shirt, robe and belt.

“Sweetie, just go on. Buy two if you want, it’s totally fine.”

“One’s just fine Mom…” Seteth blushed as he opted for Obi-Wan’s Legacy lightsaber and a forty-five inch blade.

“Kids? Go and pick whichever you want as well.”

“Sothis!” exclaimed both Siobhán and Jeralt while Sothis waved them off.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind treating my future _daughter-in-law_ ,” Sothis grinned as Byleth nearly dropped the lightsaber hilt she was looking at while Seteth simply turned bright red. Macuil, Rhea, Indech and Flayn merely snickered as they went about their business.

“MOM!”

“AUNTIE SOTHIS!”

“…You’re totally recording this, right Flayn?”

“Definitely Indie, definitely…” grinned Flayn as she was busy recording the scene before her. Like her siblings and the rest of her family members, Flayn was ecstatic when she found out that her brother and Byleth had finally gotten together romantically.Despite being roughly two years younger than Seteth, Flayn always knew that he and Byleth were destined to be together and now that they were a couple, she had taken to recording bits and pieces of the best friends being together. _Definitely saving this for the future wedding video,_ Flayn inwardly smiled as Byleth finally decided on getting Rey’s reforged saber but was still deciding on a blade.

“Say Indie, what’d you get the Kid?”

“I’ll get him stuff here as well but I also got him Scratchers,” laughed Indech as both Macuil and Rhea groaned.

“You _would_ do that,” chuckled Rhea while Macuil simply shook his head.

“Hey, he could win at least twenty bucks from them so eh, why not? Besides, he’s probably never going to gamble or anything - Kid’s too put together to be a delinquent but he still gets into mischief.”

“No wonder his favorite Jedi is Obi-Wan Kenobi, he’s more or less just like him,” Macuil smiled.

“Yeah,” nodded both Rhea and Indech in agreement.

“Should we go pick out our own sabers now? Mom did say we can,” Flayn asked as she put her phone down.

“Mm-hmm, let’s go,” Rhea smiled as they joined the others while Seteth’s birthday celebration was officially underway.


End file.
